power rangers gaian's blast season 1
by abstractthinker17
Summary: an old enemy returns causing chaos in order to rip the very time continuum. A huge cast is followed in their journey to preserve what they think is best for everyone and everything that is important to them.
1. the dark expanse

Disclaimer: I don't own Power rangers I'm just using the concept to create my own team.

Chapter 1: the dark expanse

In the times when the earth was young there were a plethora of warriors, however some warriors managed to exceed the strengths of others by combining with Gaia Mistress of the earth, who gave them powers through animal spirits. These were the years when Rodeign was invading. Gaia did not approve of the slaughter of millions of mortals so through indirect methods she kept them at bay.

Polystophenes 'Manuscripts of Gaia'

Blooming Professor! To think that this is him trying to make archaeology interesting! Okay so the topic he's covering has got my attention, however he's still orating in a monotone!

The lecture hall was packed, though many were regretting their choice to be here with this professor. According to the statistics the appeal of archaeology was steeply rising, well if that is the case then this professor was taking steps to reduce the appeal single-handedly. Will twiddled his thumbs irritably before glancing round to see who was still listening to this drivel. He was 22 australian, broad-shouldered with a high intellect to match. The only other person still awake was a brunette around 5'4'' and looked like she had a big temper with a short fuse. She was called Emma by her friends, leisure centre girl by her enemies. Her personality showed her off as a great example of a tomboy. Although her temper was known through out the campus she hid at the back of the lecture hall and had made very little impression since this course started last year.

The lecture hall was a small room no bigger than a baseball diamond. However it seemed smaller with all the students packed into it with the lights turned off you could easily understand if anyone got claustrophobic. Normally when the lights were turned on it was a non-descriptive lecture hall with cream walls and a projector that was fixed onto the ceiling.

Rumble. The alarm bells rang jolting everyone awake it was clear what was wrong, everyone felt the earthquake and knew that they needed to get out of the building. As quick as she could Emma started shoving people towards the exit knowing that the earthquake could bring the building down onto them. Will realised that even though she was catching most people unaware some of them would be hard to shift anyway. Will hurdled himself over the desk in order to help her with the current idiot that she was trying to move with not much luck. It only took him one arm-hold to lift this guy up and power him towards the doors. Her appreciation was evident in her expression just before she turned to move others towards the door.

After a few minutes people got the idea to get to somewhere clear of buildings in order to survive the earthquake. Will and Emma were behind the rest of their group by 50 meters determination and grit flowing through their bodies. Too late. A fissure opened beneath their feet knocking them off balance. Fear enveloping them with every meter that they fell. Their curiosity peaked as the sensations stopped within a pitch crevice with no knowledge as to what was happening to them or whether they would ever get out again. They just stood motionless in what appeared to be precarious nothingness.

What will happen to Will and Emma?

Will they continue to be brave in the face of uncertainty?

Please read and review. I'm sorry that it is a little short. This is my first fanfic.

Yes there will be old characters popping up however it has several characters that are unique to this so I thought it best to start with new characters.


	2. Augentation of evil

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, just some of the characters (namely the ones I have specifically created)

Chapter 2:Augmentation of evil

When danger arises, out will return that which was lost soaring higher and stronger than all those who preceded her. The lost crane shall be once again found. She will protect and all shall be familiar. Her sister shall pass back that which was given to her. Graceful and gliding she shall assume that she had once been. New spirits will unite and stop that which threatens all the universe.

Anonymous 'the prophecy of the crane'

deep in space

The eye stirred. At last his prison was broken. He would never forgive that warrior for trapping him in the depths of his own element, all for the protection of one planet. He was old. Too old for what he planned. Anger, jealousy and revenge had made him live this long, he had no wish to just give up the fight because the opportune moment was no longer there. There were ways of changing the past so that moment would once again be lived but this time he would not fail, he would not be tricked again. He was known as Rodeign the evil Irisinian. He would resurrect his old generals and augment them with the technology of the planet he so despised. One of his mistakes last time was not to adapt with the times.

He tapped into the powers of his prison and destroy it. He focused his energies at the hydrogen and helium contained within the sphere he was trapped in. In the meantime he would bring back one of his most loyal generals who would be able to prepare the way for his freedom, Chronotelon. His abilities would come in handy. There was no time to lose though it was not necessary to be quick, his patience however would not wait for him to prolong his evil ambitions.

He focused the energies using the flaming sphere around him as an amplifier allowing his vision to pass into other solar systems. Zooming further and further in on the resting place of Chronotelon. At last he pinpointed his spirit's resonance. Rodeign's pupil glowed a malevolent red glow as he sent his personal resurrection beam to his remains, however this would only animate his bones he would have to give him the flesh regenerator that he was infamous for. Eventually he would regain his living self. However the augmentation could start immediately. Digital clocks to add to it's reputation as a manipulator of time and a rocket launcher just to make things interesting. And finally it was time to send him to that despised planet that all his problems began. Earth.

Deep beneath the surface of the earth

They had stopped, Emma could just tell. The problem was that she couldn't see or feel anything. What it did do however was allow her to focus on their evil predicament. They have fallen into a fissure that was caused by unpredicted tectonic activity from a place over no tectonic boundaries. This was definitely not her day. Impossibilities don't happen, she reasoned with herself, which is why they are impossible. Though she was convinced that this had to be a dream she wasn't able to prove it. The general inability to move any of her limbs prevented her from using the classic test to see whether it was true or not.

On the other hand it had kept her from getting frustrated on the general grounds of she wasn't able to vent it even if she was frustrated. In reflection she could see the humour of her predicament. That was the other reason that she hadn't gotten frustrated was the fact that she would be laughing if she could move a single part of her body. The other thing was she didn't know whether she was alone or not. For all she knew that guy who helped her didn't turn out to be as lucky as her.

It seemed like an eternity before anything actually happened she noticed that the area that she was suspended in mid air was slowly getting brighter and brighter. Obviously the thing that was behind this didn't want to blind her. She quickly changed this thought to them as she noticed that she and Will had been joined by three other unfortunate people. Relief had finally donned itself as her worries about Will no longer had any ground.

They slowly descended to the unnatural floor what had happened to them was by no means least normal. Although Emma never liked being in a place where reason meant so little, or appeared to, however this was not the best time to break down she knew that and she hoped the others would to. To the right of them a door slid open, whoever that had brought them here was after them to go through it. Emma resented the fact that she had to follow someone's wishes even before finding out who they were. On the other hand that way could lead out of this place and the only other way was to climb an extremely smooth surface in order to get out the way they came.

In total their group was made up of 3 males and 2 females. She knew of only one other person in this group and she barely knew him anyway. She definitely wasn't the oldest of the group but she might be the most calm out of them. The woman on the other side of the room to her was definitely 5 years older if not more than her, but at this precise moment she was crouched in the corner freaking out at any kind of movement that anyone made. Emma rolled her eyes and slowly walked towards the woman in question and knelt beside her.

"My name's Emma, what is yours?" Emma hoped that the more mundane it felt the more calm this woman would be. "However you don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Okay so this conflicted with her personality, but it is what is needed to calm this woman.

"... Christine. My name is Christine." the woman answered uneasily. The situation had definitely gotten to her. Emma realised that although she'd managed to cope with the irrational others weren't as capable of such composure.

"It's okay to be scared, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't panic when the ground opened up beneath me." Emma considered things for a little while, they couldn't just stay here waiting to find something rational from something that never would be. She raised her voice a little but not to any extremes that would shock Christine. "I'm going to see what's on the other side of the door. I think that it would be best if we all stay together. I know that it could be a trap, but whoever or whatever it is that brought us here took great lengths in making sure that we wouldn't get hurt which implies that he isn't after trying to kill us or anything and that we are able to trust him."

"What makes you think that it's a guy that is doing this to us?" said the Afro-Caribbean guy that had fallen with them "'cos it feels to me as though it is what a woman would do"

"You misogynist!" came a retort from the third unknown face. From the accent he seemed to be British, however she wasn't going to put that against him. It was slightly ironic that it was a guy that had accused the Afro-Caribbean guy of being a woman-hater, but Emma was going to let that slide as well.

Emma lowered her voice to speak only to Christine "Come on let's stay together. I'll protect you if anything happens okay. Besides this allows me a chance to get to know you better." she rose to her feet and offered her hand to Christine, who now had two hands to lift her off the ground. Will having not said a word the whole time had also offered his hand to Christine having stayed close the entire time. Christine hesitated for a second but eventually accepted both hands with an obvious wish not to offend either person. Emma wondered whether Will had read her mind both times or whether he just anticipated the needs of the people around him, either way he wasn't normal. Come to think about it in all the time she had known him he hadn't made a single sound.

They progressed past the door sticking close together though they hardly knew each other. On the other side was a corridor made up of pure white panels. There was only one way to go as there was only one other exit to go through. When they passed through the second doorway into a large box-shaped room. On one of the walls had several screens like you would see if someone was using several projectors at the same time and in the middle was a large dodecagonal pedestal with a diamond the shape of a large cubic zirconia. The room was barely lit all the light she could determine came from the screens showing a weird horror movie with a skeletal bird-man creature terrorising the city with several missiles. The other source of light started out dim and them grew in intensity. A beam appeared above the crystal in the pedestal changing from a stream of light into the image of a face.

Before it could say a word, if it could, Emma shifted in front of the other four in the group and demanded "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm called Zordon. What do I want? It seems I must of taken you by surprise." spoke a deep but gentle voice, as soon as he spoke any sense of fear or danger dissipated in an instant. "What I want, as you put it, is your assistance. Have you noticed the screens? That thing is not fictional, it is one of the generals of an evil known as Rodeign. I fear that he is trying to change the course of temporal reality in order to rule like he planned to thousands of years in the past. As I am not able to fight directly I need you to fight for me.

"why us?" said the unknown guy with Caucasian skin. "Out of all the people you could of chose why us?"

"because you showed the traits needed to be responsible and to protect others" replied Zordon. At this point the attack intensified as the general was destroying entire buildings sending shockwaves through the earth that could even be felt from this 'control centre'. "There's no time to lose or the earth will soon be under Rodeign's control."

They five of them looked at each other and agreed, there was no chance that they would ever let the earth be captured by someone who wanted to change the entire course of history. "we're in." said Emma, as representative of the whole group.

Zordon's response was almost as though he expected that to be their decision. "Then let's begin. Each of you hold a quality that will enable you to present one of the spirits that Gaia gave power to all those years ago when she first created these powers. Emma you will control the Giant Eagle, the envoy of the gods who leads all the rangers as such this makes you the red ranger. Will you will control the Kangaroo, mute but strong as such this makes you the brown ranger. Tristan" he said addressing the Afro-Caribbean member of the group "you control the spirit of the dragonfly swift and nimble as you strike your enemies. Christine you will control the manatee, elegant and mysterious yet graceful and serene. Last but not least Simon you control the spirit of the owl, wise and stealthy in it's attacks. Each of you will find the symbol of your spirit in the pedestal below me. Beneath each depiction is your morpher these will allow you to morph into your ranger forms."

Emma bit the 'bullet' first as she reached her hand towards the depiction of the eagle. As her hand got within centimetres of the picture it retracted to reveal a rounded off red and black cuboid with a crystal smaller than that usually cast into rings yet just big enough to see. All the others but Christine weren't far behind her. Christine took it slow and carefully, seeming to push her hand through the pedestal from the angle that Emma was watching. Simon, the previously unknown Caucasian, glanced at the tiny device for barely a couple of seconds then slammed it towards his wrist with shocking speed. This caused the 'morpher' to attach itself as a bracelet. The others did the same though it took all but Christine a few tries to realise that it was the understanding not the speed that determined whether the morphers attached themselves.

On the screen the skeletal the bird had managed to knock a mile square of buildings down from around him. As if deciding that either this was enough room or that he could now sit back the monster summoned vaporous humanoids with skulls for heads to carry on with what he had started.

"so he has summoned an army of ghoulies. They are vaporous warriors with the ability to torment innocent people as they destroy their souls. Chronotelon must be feeling confident to summon these fiends." commented Zordon.

"we have to stop them from taking over" said Emma strongly.

At this Zordon replied "use the earth to travel past normal speeds rangers let the power of Gaia protect you." This time it was Will who knew what to do as the ground enveloped him as he sunk into the solid ground. Tristan followed the example willing himself not to be undone by anyone. Christine nearly managed being unnoticeable as she sunk quicker than the two before, leaving the two bird spirits looking perplexed. This was most definitely not something that they were comfortable with. Eventually both being frustrated with not being with the others they sunk into the ground and sped off with the others.

What will become of this team as they face their first foes?

Will they be able to tap into the power of their spirits?

Please read and review. It will get more like an episode per chapter after the next four chapters.


End file.
